


I Need Your Blood

by sakurahimecoolblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurahimecoolblue/pseuds/sakurahimecoolblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants both of them, Potter and Longbottom’s blood, and his blood for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> (update and a bit of re-checking) Thanks for the kudos! And it’s more than 1000 views~ Yay~ Love you all!
> 
>  **Prompt:** [PROMPT #70](http://bottom-draco.livejournal.com/1460246.html?thread=7909654#t7909654)
> 
>  **Contains:** *Possible threesome, but not graphic*
> 
>  **Notes:** Adapted from Vampire Knight. Thank you so much for mods who granted me an extension, you guys are the best!  <3 <3
> 
> I should have drop out, but I love this fest so much, and prompter, your prompt is everything I want! So here’s an art and little drabble for you. I’m sorry no Scorpius/Draco in here, my mind run away with the prompt and take it into Eight Year setting. Excuse my fondness for long haired man.
> 
>  **Mod Note:** Thanks to **kitty_fic** for the last-minute beta!

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bottomdraco_mod/19686061/38305/38305_original.png)  
[CLICK IMAGE TO VIEW FULL SIZE]

 

After the war, the Wizarding World got another surprise.

Apparently, we are all are Vampires. Yes, we drink blood, and no, we do not salivate over ordinary humans. We have rules. We stop aging when we reach our prime of life. We are beautiful. Our movements are faster. Our senses are heightened beyond words, and our magic is strong. The sun doesn’t burn us. It only causes discomfort. 

All vampires known before were Level E vampires. Failed creatures who have fallen from Level D, attacking people without rules and suffering from uncontrollable bloodlust. 

Level D themselves are ordinary humans turned vampire by a Pureblood’s bite. 

Some pureblood and half-blood wizards are Level B and Level C vampires. The rest of them, including muggle-borns, are only human. 

Level A are Pureblood Vampires, considered the Kings and rulers of vampires. So without question, the Sacred Twenty-Eight, like Malfoys, Blacks and Weasleys are Pureblood Vampire. 

How could a huge secret like this be hidden? 

Winter 1979, Dumbledore and his Order found a powerful spell to erase our identities from our mind. Every source of the truth including our vampire tendencies was sealed until the biggest threat for our existence could be vanquished.

Dumbledore realized that Voldemort, despite his prowess, was only a human. He planned to turn himself into vampire, then impregnating the purebloods, and use all other vampires as his slaves. 

The spell crafted to stop Voldemort uses vampire blood. The purer the blood, the stronger the spell will be. I’ve heard my mother and Blaise’s parents secretly sent their blood to the Order.

May 3rd, 1998, written memories along with magical sources were returned. Months of disarray and confusion later, the Wizarding World found their balance again. 

Our generation must learn the basics like a newborn. We return to Hogwarts for an Eighth Year to learn everything. Our class begins at sunset, thus they dubbed us as the Night Class. Our uniform’s colours are different, even though the stripes still show our true House colours. I am sure humans are scared of us, although some Muggleborns are in awe, or even want the Bite. It seems muggle literature romanticizes the vampire’s tale. 

Many vampires use a political marriage to strengthen our foreign bonds. After the war, I thought I would marry someone outside England who doesn’t know of our involvement in war. Yet here I am, sitting at the Eighth Year table surrounded by gifts from my suitors.

Longbottom hides his smile behind his tea cup. As a pureblood we should marry another pureblood, and last week Longbottom already made his intentions clear. Contrary to public opinion, Mrs.Longbottom approached us first. She made it quite clear that she is not the Dark Lord’s supporter, but she wants the best mate for her dearest grandson. My parents were thrilled of course. A war hero and a pureblood - a truly fitting match for a Malfoy. 

And it’s not only political, at least for me and him. Longbottom-.. Neville is one of the few people who understand how I suffered during Seventh Year. It started when I hid him from the Carrows. After that we talked secretly. He’s gentle and holds no grudge from the years I made fun of him. He always told me embarassing things, like I am the most beautiful vampire, or my blood is divine and he’s very lucky to have me. To my mortification, vampires can blush. 

My new lifestyle aside, everything very simple and enjoyable. Until Potter happened.

Of course Saint Potter always turns my life into a mess. Potter who should be in the dorm with Granger, lurking around the dungeon at midnight instead. Returning from class, I want to send him to Weasley, Potter is his problem after all. But I saw his green eyes are tinged with red and out of nowhere he bites me. My first thought is that _drinking from a pureblood without his consent is a punishable act_. Then he licks, slurps and kisses my neck. _Of course bloody Potter is a bloody affectionate vampire_ , is my second thought. 

Potter was bitten by a bitter pureblood who is a supporter of Voldemort. Despite being a danger to other students, Potter is still in Morning Class. He doesn’t want people know he’s a vampire, so he manipulates Headmistress’s fondness of him. 

Brilliant.

Now I can’t shake the brute off. He seems addicted to my blood, and I can’t bring myself to report him to the authorities. Neville seems amused when I rant to him. He says there’s always been something between me and Potter. After that, he sternly says that he doesn’t want to give me exclusively to Harry. 

As for Potter - he’s jealous of Neville. Surely he knows I won’t leave Neville, but he keeps shadowing me in public. 

Last night I bit him back out of spite. His blood was not delicious. It was a bit tangy, after all he’s only a Level D. But his eyes... when I bit him, were full of emotion I am too scared to describe. When he returned my bite, it was a night of ecstasy.

I won’t leave Neville. I can’t imagine my life without him. His blood is ambrosia and his presence always enticing to me. But Potter, he burns me. That bespectacled git has ensnared me with his charm.

Am I selfish to say that I need both of them in my life?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this art+drabble, please leave kudos and a comment for the author!
> 
> You can leave comments below or on [Livejournal](http://bottom-draco.livejournal.com/1478137.html#comments).


End file.
